1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing apparatus including a sewing machine, which is provided with a CPU (Central Processing Unit) and which can electronically perform information processing, such as a selection of a pattern to be sewn, and automatically perform a sewing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a sewing apparatus including a so-called embroidery sewing machine, which is provided with a built-in microcomputer containing a CPU or which is connected with an external computer so as to control the sewing machine by using the external computer, so that the sewing machine can perform various processes, such as an automatic sewing operation of a desired embroidery, for example, just by selecting a pattern to be embroidered by the use of a touch panel etc., on the sewing machine or by selecting it on the external computer.
In the above mentioned sewing apparatus having the touch panel, all switches, keys, buttons or the like on the touch panel are displayed with a single color (or a monochrome) when the pattern to be embroidered and a position of a sewing needle (that is, a position where the embroidery or the like is actually sewn) are selected or set on the touch panel, for example.
In the above mentioned sewing apparatus controlled by the external computer, all switches, keys, buttons or the like used for the control on a display picture plane on the external computer for the control of the sewing machine are displayed with the single color (or the monochrome).
However, if the selections of the embroidery and the like are executed by using the touch panel, on which the switches etc., are displayed with the single color, since all of the colors of the switches etc., are same to each other, it is difficult to identify the switches etc., corresponding to the different kinds of sewing patterns. Hence, the operability is certainly degraded, and there is a probability that a switch etc., for a sewing pattern which is not desired by the user may be erroneously operated and that the undesired pattern is sewn.